


after the moon

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [65]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash100, Desperation, F/F, Outdoor Sex, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wolfs-time, Red’s first priority was Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Red/Snow - biting.

After wolfs-time, Red’s first priority was Snow.

“You poor thing,” Snow cooed, draping Red’s cloak over her chilled, naked body.  “You look like you’ve seen battle.”

Red took hold of Snow’s wrists with shaking, dirty fingers.  “Please,” she said, voice hoarse and rough, but Snow understood.  Red gently lowered Snow into the ground, caring little for getting Snow’s cloak or pants dirty.  “I need—I need to be with you.”

“Of course,” Snow said, and laid back, the morning sun shining on her face, her neck bared.

Red let the last remains of the animal inside of her run free, but it was a languid run, something burning and sweet, something deep in her belly.  She pinned Snow’s wrists to the damp grass with one hand and hastily untied the stays on Snow’s blouse with the other, needing to be close to Snow’s bare skin.

“Red,” Snow gasped, body arching into Red’s firm, eager touch.  “You’re alright, you’re with me now.”

Red ran her lips from Snow’s navel, up between her breasts, and finally settled at the crook of Snow’s neck where she smelled like summertime and fresh earth.  “I’ll always find you,” she said, and sank her teeth into the soft skin between neck and shoulder.

Snow groaned, hands tangling in Red’s hair.  “Always.”


End file.
